


Sometimes slow is good

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Frustrated Cat, PWP, Smut, tired Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: With Supergirl so busy Kara and Cat haven't had much time together and Cat plans to change that





	Sometimes slow is good

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Supercat before and I haven't done much for smut so please go easy on me! I hope it's alright...

It had been one month. Cat sat behind her desk watching Kara through the glass talking to god only knows who. Crossing her legs Cat pressed her thighs together trying to dull the ache between her legs. One month was far too long for her liking. 

Supergirl had been busy. National City still recovering from their city wide zombie walk thanks to Non's mind control. Supergirl was constantly being called away. At one point the DEO had even asked her to go help her cousin in Metropolis. She had been gone over a week. Even with Cat's attempts Kara had not realized how long it had been. 

Frustrated Cat took Kara home with her that night offering up dinner and games night with Carter. She watched Kara laughing at the dinner table occasionally placing her hand on Kara's thigh giving it a squeeze. Or drawing shapes along the inside of Kara's wrist when her arm sat on the table next to her plate as she tried not to eat too fast. Both actions barely taking any notice serving only to further Cat's frustrations.

The game felt slower then normal. Cat barely paying attention to the board taking her turn when it came but not much more. 

"You ok mom?"

Carter and Kara sat staring at her as they waited for her to take her turn. Cat felt a pang of guilt. She already worked so much and now she sat there wishing Carter would just go to bed. After that Cat put a little more effort into the game, in turn helping to speed it up. She came in second, Carter winning and heading to bed happy. Kara sat on the floor her lip out in a pout as she packed the board game. Cat laying down on the couch behind her gently stroking her shoulders. 

"Don't pout."

"I never win!!" Kara whined. Cat tried not to laugh as Kara turned those puppy dog eyes on her and stuck her lip out further. 

"I have something we both can win."

All signs of the pout disappeared as Cat slid further into the couch her entire body pressed up against the back leaving plenty of room for Kara to lay down next to her. Tapping the couch with a single finger Cat waited for Kara. Cat growled when Kara lay down leaving too much space between them. Grabbing belt loops Cat dragged Kara's hips flush against her own eliciting her own moan at the tiny amount of contact. 

"Cat..."

The energy that was there moments ago suddenly gone. It was one thing to put on a face for Carter but Cat was another matter. She never wanted to hide how she was feeling from Cat. 

"Don't even think about it Kara. It has been a month since we've been intimate."

"What?" Kara pulled back her eyes widening in surprise. 

"Sex Kara. It's been a month since we've had sex." 

Kara slumped at the words. She hadn't even realized. Suddenly all Cat's behaviours the past few weeks made sense. 

"I'm sorry. Just the DEO and Non and... I'm just so tired." 

Another pang of guilt hit Cat. She knew what she signed up for. She knew it was unfair to Kara to be upset about this when she had been working so hard. 

"I know." Cat ran her fingers up and down Kara's spine. "We don't have to do anything tonight."

Kara nodded against Cat's shoulder pulling back to murmur a quite thank you as Cat pressed a kissed to her lips. It was a good kiss. A little more then the kiss Cat had intended. This kiss was slow and deep. Both opening their mouths as Cat dipped the tip of her tongue past Kara's lips. They kept the slow pace as they changed angles, their noses pressing together as they passed. Cat's lungs burned. It had been a long time since she had had a make out session and her lungs were screaming for air. 

Reluctantly Cat pulled back, Kara's lips chasing her's. Their lips still brushing as she sucked in air. Kara's eyes stayed close as she brought her hand against Cat's neck tugging her back in. This kiss messier then the first. Teeth knocking together lightly as their tongues fought for dominance. Cat pulled at Kara's lower lip, teeth dragging against the skin giving it a nip before letting go and starting again. Kara's hand slid down Cat's sternum to pull at the buttons of her blouse. Shifting to release the hand pinned under her side letting her pull Cat's shirt open with two hands. 

Cat moaned into Kara's mouth as hands finally came to palm her breasts her hips jerking forward. The small movement encouraging Kara. Moving her hips against Cat's she brought them into a slow rhythm gently grinding into each other through their clothes. 

Everything was so slow Cat's skin burned. She felt like she was back in high school pinned to the couch waiting with baited breath if anything more was going to happen. She had wanted fast, but kissing Kara like this, waiting for her to decide what happened next, was so much better. 

Kara gently kneaded Cat through her bra occasionally letting one hand rest against her hips. Dragging her thumb along the waist of her jeans knowing how sensitive her skin is along her hips. Releasing Cat's lips Kara dipped her head scattering wet open mouth kisses along her cleavage. Dragging teeth along her collar bone Kara kissed her way up to Cat's shoulder following it up to her jaw and latching onto the thundering pulse echoing in her ears. 

"Kara..." Cat's voice held a warning tone. 

Kara hummed in response dragging her tongue along the spot to soothe the skin hoping she let go before she would cause a bruise to bloom. She knew Cat would not be happy if she had accidentally left a mark where people could see. Spurred by this thought Kara curled her finger around the bridge of Cat's bra pulling it down. Wriggling down the couch Kara latched onto the soft pale skin sucking and biting, mirroring her actions on the other side. Settling back she watched angry pink spots appear on Cat's skin. It made her smile knowing they were only going to get darker and more sensitive to the touch. That they would make Cat hiss every time she but her bra on for the next week, the wires pushing against the spots she marked. 

Fingers clawing against Kara's scalp Cat pulled on Kara's hair while pushing her closer. Encouraging her as she wrapped her mouth around a nipple massaging the other against the palm of her hand. Cat moaned as Kara switched sides teasing with teeth and tongue. 

Kissing her way back up Kara watched Cat's face, her eyes closed, breath shallow and shaky as Kara's fingers skated south settling in her hip. Dipping forward Kara brought their lips together again as she popped open the button on Cat's pants her hips still continuing their previous momentum. Cupping Cat over her panties Kara dropped her forehead against Cat's gasping at the wet already against her hands. 

"Cat"

One word left Cat shuddering in her arms, head falling back opening her neck to Kara's searching lips. Gasping as two fingers pushed her underwear to the side entering with little resistance. Wrist flush to her hips Kara continued her relentless rhythm curling her fingers with each thrust. 

"Karaaa... more."

Foreheads pressed together Cat gripped Kara's shoulder hard enough to bruise if she were anyone else. Being pinned on her side to the back of the couch Cat still tried changing the rhythm just needing that bit more fall over the edge, growling when Kara's hips were too strong.

"Sometimes slow is good Cat"

Kara moved her thumb pressing it against Cat's clit moving in tight circles. 

"Let go Cat. Let go for me."

Arching her back Cat's mouth fell open breathless as she tumbled over the edge every nerve ending on fire. Kara's hips stilled as Cat started to slump back into the couch whimpering as Kara removed her fingers. Shifting closer into Cat, Kara pushed her further into the cushions rotating them slightly so she could use Cat's chest as a pillow, eyes drifting shut. 

"After that shouldn't I be the one falling asleep?" Cat stretched under Kara's weight taking pleasure in the ache of her muscles. 

"I swear to god Kara if you fall asleep on top of me here and Carter finds us in the morning you will live to regret it." Cat tapped Kara between the shoulder blades trying not to smirk as the weight suddenly disappeared from her chest. Kara standing next to the couch swaying with sleep waiting for Cat to guide her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send me prompts on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
